Luster the Cat: Christmas Special 2014
by UltraQuest
Summary: Christmas time has come for Luster, Sonic, Tails and the others. Last year, they didn't have a big celebration, so this marks the first time they'll have a proper Christmas! However, will things stay peaceful?


_Disclaimer: I do not own, neither do I claim to own, the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, or the Dragon Ball Z franchise. Neither do I own any branch, spin-off or anything pertaining to the two series. SEGA owns Sonic, while Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation and FUNimation all own DBZ._

_Claimer: On the flip side, I am the owner of Luster the Cat, Megan the Wolf, Jack the Cat, Entity, Quill, Unknown and all the original Eggman robots that appeared in Season 1. Contact me if you want to use any of these characters or ideas in your work._

* * *

_Ho-ho-ho..._

A helicopter slowly and carefully landed on the Thorndyke Mansion's helipad. Chuck Thorndyke, Mr. Tanaka and Ella were waiting for certain people to take their steps out from the warm interior of the flying vehicle and to the snowy exterior of the world. One minute passed, then two slim figures wearing winter coats exited the helicopter and said their hellos.

"Hello, dad!" Nelson Thorndyke greeted, hugging his father. "How has Chris been?"

"Chris has been fine. Our Mobian friends have been keeping him company," Chuck answered with a smile planted on his face.

"I'm glad you two could make it for Christmas this year! Last time, Chris was devastated to hear that you couldn't come - he'll be overjoyed to see you!" stated Ella.

Lindsey Thorndyke smiled, giggling slightly. "Oh boy, I do hope he understands. We work in order to provide for the family!"

"Don't worry, my wife. Chris is a smart boy, he's probably figure this out by himself. Anyway, what are we waiting for? Let's have a Christmas party, then!" Nelson reassured.

Everyone smiled and quickly walked inside, prompting the pilot of the helicopter to go elsewhere. On the mansion itself, Christmas lights and tinsel were placed in an orderly fashion and a giant plastic statue of Santa Claus himself was at the front door.

Certainly, Christmas spirit was radiating within these walls.

_O' Christmas Tree_

Inside, tinsel and lights were again placed in a wavey-curly kind of way. Pictures of different Christmas-related things like robins, snowmen, elves, trees and the like were stuck on the walls, just giving off that extra bit of holiday charm. Luster the Cat and Miles 'Tails' Prower were hovering in the air, playing around with their respective flight abilities.

Luster was spinning himself round in a flat circle mid-air, while Tails performed an aerial dance of some sort. Christopher Thorndyke was watching these 'acts' unfold, thinking of any criticisms, acting as a judge.

After a little bit of air dancing, the five humans from the helipad arrived at the main lobby area, uncovering the small performances. Chris caught the attention of two certain people.

"Mum! Dad!" he called, rushing up and giving his father a hug, then his mother. "You're really here!"

"We're happy to be here!" answered Nelson. "Where are the main festivities taking place?"

"Living room, I think," Chris replied, pointing towards the door leading to said room.

Tails turned around, while still in the air, towards Ella. "I really like what you've done with the place, Ella! Didn't Tanaka help you with some bits?"

"I'm sure he did. We all helped a little, didn't we, Luster?" Ella responded.

Luster nodded. "Sure did! I did a lot of the tinsel and lights on the roof. Think Cream helped me with those, not sure."

"Should we be expecting any more guests?" questioned Lindsey, turning to her father-in-law. "What about Chris' school friends?"

"They said they wanna celebrate Christmas with their own families this year. It's all alright, I understand," returned Chris. "That leaves out Danny, Francis and Helen. Wanted to invite Mr. Stewart, but he said he had other plans. Luster, didn't you say you knew some people that're coming?"

"Yeah, actually!" Luster nodded, laying down in the oxygen. "I'm not really close with them, but they're good people. In fact, I think I'll go get 'em now. See ya in a sec!"

Luster teleported away from the seasoned mansion.

"Make yourself comfortable! We'll start opening presents when all the guests have arrived..." explained Chuck, directing the group into the living room, where all the remaining residents of the household were located.

"Welcome!" Amy greeted. "Just waiting for Sonic to get back, and for Luster to get his guests here, then we're all set to begin!"

In literally an instant, Sonic had entered the room, carrying several wrapped presents.

"Done!" he announced, skillfully sliding the pressies underneath the Christmas Tree.

The tree was alight with baubles, lights, candy canes, tinsel, fake snow and everything that one would expect to see and more. Truly, it was a sight to behold.

"Luster not back? Come on, what's takin' him so long..." Sonic wondered. He kept tapping his foot on the floor, to show his impatience.

Several minutes later, Luster transmissioned into the living room with two extra Mobians at his side. Curious questions were answered.

"So, I'm guessin' you're all wonderin' who these guys are. Tails and I met them a while ago - it was only the other day I found 'em again," he answered. The cat turned to the pair, motioning for them to introduce themselves.

"Hey. My name's Entity the Lion. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Entity humbly introduced himself.

"I'm Quill the Mink. Entity and I are romantically involved, just so you don't get confused," Quill added.

The others formally spoke their hellos and his, while Luster hovered over to Tails.

"Need to ask ya a question," he demanded, using Instant Transmission to teleport the fox outside, just next to the inflatable Santa.

_Sleigh Ride_

Outside, the cat and kitsune were ankle deep in snow. Christmas weather, everyone! The air was as cold as a refrigerator and there was nary a snowflake to be seen. Only slightly thin frozen water.

Tails was un-prepared for the climate, but was too curious to go inside and grab a coat of sorts.

"What was it that ya wanted to ask me?" Tails questioned. He shivered and clattered his teeth - it seems that not even a Mobian's fur can insulate heat well.

"You know more about worldly travel, right? Then how do you call someone that's in another dimension?" answered Luster, using his ki to keep warm. "There's these people that I want here right now, but I really don't know how to get them here. Can't we use the Temporal Controller?"

"We'd need their DNA...I don't suppose you have anything that belongs to, whoever it is?"

Luster clenched his fist. "No. Is there no other way?"

"I suppose you can always try to somehow pinpoint our universe somehow...though there's where I'm all out," suggested Tails, who simply shrugged. "I'm heading back inside. Don't wanna catch a cold!"

"Heh, right!" the cat agreed. He watched his friend go back into the living room, joining the others in Christmas fun and cheer. However, Luster wasn't quite ready to go inside just yet. _Pinpoint our universe...this might work!_

He floated further into the snowbound car park and made contact with the ground, hunching over. Suddenly, a massive amount of energy began flowing outwards from Luster. It all looked like he was preparing a powerful attack, but he never released anything. The warrior continued to increase his ki level, up to a point where he could barely hold it any longer.

Snow around him blasted away, creating a snow-less circle around the Mobian. His intense ki then dissipated; obviously, his plan hadn't worked.

_Seems like we can't-wait, what's that? _Luster gave up. He was just about ready to return to the party, when a black portal had appeared in front of him.

Out from it came a black wolf with a pink flower on her ear. She wore a brown trench coat, complete with black everything else, beside her pale white gloves.

Beside the wolf came a fox that resembled Tails, in a way. She wore a yellow camisole with a black one underneath, along with olive shorts and black leggings. Even her shoes and gloves matched Tails!

When the fox stepped out of the darkness, the portal behind them closed. These people, Luster thought, looked strikingly similar. Despite this, there was something to them that felt odd. Was it because this was the first time he was sensing their ki? No, it could not have been that. If not, what then?

"Zoey? Is...that you? And Tara?" Luster asked, still worn out from the his ki expansion just now.

"Tara? I'm sorry, but my name's Ally. I know it's been a while Luster, but do you really have to forget my name?" Mira 'Ally' Prower taunted, jokingly. "And might I say, you've certainly grown!"

"Is your name not Tara? Why'd you change it?" the cat continued.

This got on Ally's nerves a touch, but Zoey extended her hand, motioning for her friend to calm down.

"I think I know what's up. You've probably met alternate versions of us, Luster, and we've met another version of you. Uh hey, it's a guess," asserted Zoey, shrugging. "I wonder how radically different we were?"

"Eh, you don't seem too different," the cat guessed. _That ki powering-up thing's gotta be what brought 'em here._

"Really? I doubt that!" the wolf joked, giggling to an extent. "Anyway, you seem a lotta powerful now! The Luster we met was only a kid. How old are you now?"

"Technically ten," Luster answered. "I spent two years in an another dimension within an alternate world, and somewhere along the way, back home, it passed my birthday. I don't feel ten..."

"Ten?! That makes me feel less special..." Zoey sighed, putting away her spinners. "Doesn't seem like there's any danger here. Then what was that power spike we felt?"

_It DID work! _Luster celebrated to himself, smiling. "That was me! I wanted to call you guys somehow, so I had the idea of using my energy to create a marker that'll draw you here. And it worked!"

Zoey folded her arms. "You can control energy now? Hey, not bad. Maybe at some point we can have a little fight?"

"I'd enjoy that," grinned Luster. "There's a lot of stuff goin' on in my life right now. Y'know that alternate world I mentioned? Well, I fought Nazo, the God of Terror of this universe, there. He told me about a higher power that has my parents captive somewhere, and I have to find where that place is."

"Aww...that has to be terrible. Knowing if your parents are alive must be good, but to know you cannot reach them? That's awful," Ally commented, gasping slightly. "So what's going on here, then?"

"Oh," Luster realised. He had forgotten what day it was, for a moment. "It's Christmas. Do you guys wanna join the fun inside? I didn't get any presents for ya because I only thought of bringin' you guys here just now. Sorry 'bout that."

Zoey thought for a moment, but Ally knew her answer from the get-go.

"Yes! Of course, I love Christmas!" she accepted, nodding.

_Whatever keeps her going, I guess, _shrugged Zoey. "I wouldn't mind."

Luster smiled in return. "Then let's go!" He grabbed the pair of them and warped inside, making sure not to land on anybody specifically.

_All I Want for Christmas_

Luster, Zoey and Ally reappeared in the living room, much to the surprise of everybody. Some stood up in shock, others remained there, not as shocked.

"Hey guys, you recognise these two from a while ago?" Luster asked everyone. He then turned to Entity and Quill. "'Cept you two. You've never met these guys before."

Everyone seemed to nod (save for Entity and Quill), unaware of what he was talking about, until they had actually laid their eyes upon the 'strangers'. Their eyes began to widen in realisation.

"Hey! What's up Zoey and Tara?" Sonic greeted, giving his favourite 'hello' grin.

"Actually Sonic," the cat interjected, before the hedgehog could speak any more. "These two are alternate versions of the Zoey and Tara we once met. Meet Zoey and...Ally."

Plesantries and good manners were exchanged. Luster then guided his two guests' attention to his other guests, the lovebirds.

"Zoey and Ally, meet Entity and Quill. We're good friends, but I hope to get to know them more in the near future!" he introduced.

"Hey," Zoey greeted, sitting down next to Quill. Ally occupied the space next to her friend, netting herself the second arm rest of the red sofa.

"Hi," Quill returned, her and Entity making space for the newcomers.

Ella stood up, ready to lead on.

"Hello everyone! I can guess you've been waiting for long enough...so why don't we get to opening some presents?" she declared, pulling a big box out from underneath the tree and inspecting the tag stuck to it. "From Amy, to Lindsey. I wonder what it could be?"

She handed the present over to Lindsey Thorndyke, who seemed pleased to be able to recieve such a fine box.

"Not that heavy...thank you, Amy!" Lindsey commented, ripping through the entire wrapping paper and uncovering... "The new Rimlight Core-Powered Hairdryer! Ah, I was going to buy this for myself at some point, but to be given it...thank you so much, Amy!"

"Oh, it's no problem. I thought you might like it," Amy Rose admitted. "Who's next, Ella?"

Ella pulled out a smaller, thin box. Again, she checked the nametag.

"From Christopher, to Luster. It's big, but slim. Hmm..." Ella again commented, handing it over to the cat, who sat on the green sofa in between Tails and Chris.

Luster, tempted to use a ki blast to open the present, decided that would be unwise. He mundanely slashed it open, finding a book.

"A new jokebook! Yes!" he victory arm-pumped. He never had his own, so this was amazing for him. The ki user flipped through the pages, searching for a joke to tell. "Here's one...I don't trust those stairs, they're always up to something."

This pun caused the entire room to be filled with laughter. When it died down, Ella brought out the third present of the day.

"From Entity to...Quill! Small. How significant can it be...?" she hyped up, handing over the present to it's designated reciever.

Quill wasted no time in cracking the colourful paper open. Upon discovering what it was, her face and feelings changed for the better.

"Oh my Chaos..." Quill gasped, opening the tiny black box to reveal a necklace, with a diamond planted in the end of it. "Thank you so much, Entity!"

She hugged her partner, nearly crushing him into the arm rest; love was postively booming between the two. When they had calmed down, Ella continued on giving out the presents to the ones meant to get them. Happiness and tears of joy filled the air, as the residents and guests of the mansion shared their hearts and stories.

_Deck the Halls_

However, one was not satisfied. Luster, feeling a deep sorrow, teleported to the main lobby and sat down on the steps leading to the second floor. He weeped to himself, knowing one thing. Noticing his absence, Sonic hopped out of the living room and began to comfort the poor soul - sitting down next to him.

"Hey, why're you so sad? It's Christmas! You shouldn't be depressed," Sonic explained. He hadn't seen Luster like this since before he disappeared.

"I...I just feel like I'll never have this joy again. My parents, they're gone and I don't know when I can get them back," explained Luster, wiping a tear. "I don't even know where they are! Don't know if they're alive...or dead..."

Sonic put his arm around the cat. "Never talk like that. If you don't find your parents, then we'll have to help you; heck, I'll risk my life to look for them. Know that your friends are always here for you, no matter what. When you have friends like us, there is no greater joy to be had."

Luster sniffled, and slowly calmed his emotions.

"Thanks Sonic-" he thanked before being rudely interrupted by a rumbling noise coming from the outside. "What was that? I sense someone out there!"

"Better go check!" Sonic stated. He and Luster sped outside, while everyone in the living room peeped through any available window.

There was certainly a buzz-killer, alright.

_O Holy Night_

It appears all good things must come to an end, as a familiar round-bodied egg in his trusty flying object was shooting at the mansion, forming cracks in the fresh roofwork.

"Ho-ho-ho! Merry Christmas, Sonic! I thought I'd give you a little present!" Eggman taunted. "It seems you are back, Luster! Woop-de-doo!"

Luster turned to Sonic, unimpressed. "Can I take this guy?"

"Sure, go ahead," the blue blur nodded. He anticipated this day ever since Luster returned to the world.

"Take me? Ha! Who do you-" retorted Eggman, his voice drowning out in his shock as he witnessed Luster's flight ability. "What?! I thought only that foxboy could fly!"

"Guess again! My name's Luster the Cat," Luster re-introduced himself. "I am ten years old and a protector of both planets Earth and Mobius. I'm called Luster because I have a never-ending lust to become stronger, so I can protect those that have protected me. I, am no longer the weak one I was long ago."

Without a second word, a single ki wave from Luster sent Eggman and his Egg Mobile blasting off into the distance, not to be seen again. Before he left however, Eggman threw a circular wrapped object towards Sonic.

"A present?" Sonic questioned, looking at the name-tag. "From Eggman...to Sonic."

He sniffed the present, recognising the burning smell of his favourite food.

"Careful! It might be a trap!" warned Luster. He was prepared to blow the 'present' out of his friend's reach, in case if his fears came true.

"Nah, it's cool," Sonic replied, opening the present. It turned out to be a chilidog, one that seemed delectable. "That devilled Egg..."

Sonic took the lovely chilidog, and downed it in one gulp. Following this, the duo returned inside where the group seemed ready to do something else.

* * *

Dashing through the snow

In a one horse open sleigh

O'er the fields we go

Laughin' all the way

_**Luster**_

Bells on bob tails ring

Makin' spirits bright

What fun it is to laugh and sing

A sleighin' song tonight

_**Sonic**_

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

_**Tails**_

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

_**Christopher**_

A day or two ago

I thought I'd take a ride

And soon Miss Fanny Bright

Was seated by my side

_**Entity and Quill**_

The horse was lean and lank

Misfortune seemed his lot

We got into a drifted bank

And then we got upsot

_**Zoey and Ally**_

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

_**Chuck**_

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh yeah

_**Lindsey and Nelson**_

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

_**Ella and Tanaka**_

Jingle bells, jingle bells

Jingle all the way

Oh, what fun it is to ride

In a one horse open sleigh

_**Amy, Cream, Vanilla and Cheese**_

_Ho-ho-ho!_

_**Dr. Eggman**_

* * *

_**Author Notes: **_**Merry Christmas to one and all and to one and all, a goodnight!**

**I know it isn't Christmas, but it's Christmas Eve at least. Besides, I'm gonna be busy on Christmas. Y'know, with all the presents...and the presents...anyway, have a merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
